


your precious heart

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional, Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Present Tense, Reaction, Self-Indulgent, Skype, Tears, Wordcount: 100-500, letting go of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I know what it feels like to have your heart ripped open."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	your precious heart

**Author's Note:**

> because I was already major emo for reasons I shan't get into and then [THAT SONG](https://youtu.be/IQ2VMqyAO0g) HAD TO GO EFF ME UP SOME MORE GOD SAMMIT RAPATUNCHI ;)

"I hear somebody really rocked it out the other night," MacKenzie says from within the tiny phone screen and hundreds of miles away. It glows blue-white over Dalton's face, currently the only light in the room.

"Uh-huh." Dalton feels his voice waver behind his smile. He really should feel happy that he's talking to the love of his life, but so much emotion has built up and he has to rub a thumb at his eyes. Unfortunately there's no way for Mack to not see it and his adoring face immediately washes over with concern.

"Babe, you don't have to cry. It's a beautiful song, an' I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"Th-thank-" Dalton sniffs deeply and bites his lip, neither of which do anything to quell the butterflies dancing around inside him. "You don't mind it?" Obviously MacKenzie already knows the whole story, told during one long and sad night where arms stayed around each other and voices barely raised above a murmur. But that's a whole other way of letting your emotions out into the open-

Fortunately he shakes his head. "Nah. I know what it's like to have your heart ripped open- literally or not," he adds with a smirk.

"Dude, that's not funny," but Dalton still laughs. He always falls in love with somebody who can make him laugh.

"I learned a wicked sense of humor from this really great guy I know."

Falls for the sweet ones, too. He rubs his eyes again and is thankful they aren't stinging any more than they already are. "Just...it still hurts sometimes."

"I know how that feels, too." MacKenzie shifts on wherever he's lying, and Dalton wishes he could magically squeeze through the screen and be right there beside him. "But Dalt?"

Dalton moves the phone a little closer to his face even if it looks silly, but he wants to give MacKenzie all his attention.

"I don't hurt people I love like that. I promise."

Dalton can believe that promise, and believe that one day he can finally open his eyes and see the world as bright and beautiful again with the weight lifted from his heart. And he knows who's going to be there beside him.


End file.
